War on Pizza
by James Gravley
Summary: After surviving over a month at Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria of death, Mike Schmidt is invited to join an elite rank of warriors whose sole mission is to find the thing possessing the animatronics, and destroy them for good. That's not to say they'll go down without a fight... Rated T for violence, gore, violence, swearing, violence, and sexual content. Did I mention violence?
1. Prologue

***Prologue-The Joy of Creation***

I should have protected them. But it was all I could do to avoid dying myself. And yet, there had to been some way I could have saved the others. The costume was very loose in places, and it was easy to tell it wasn't the animatronic, but just some guy in a costume. Of course, the three kids didn't get that. They only understood things were wrong when my brother and I burst into the room, out of breath. I had seen the man lure them into the room, and instantly alerted my older brother that something was wrong. A shadow crossed his face, and he ran off in the direction I was pointing before I had a second to speak. Being the idiotic ten-year-old I was, I decided to follow. Rounding a corner, we saw the man lead them into what must have been a storage room. My brother went pale as he saw something glint in the man's hand. He turned to look at me.

"Fred, this is very important, okay? I want you to go back and tell Mom and Dad to call the cops. No matter what noises you hear from back here, I want you to stay with them until the police arrive. When they do, tell them to come here, and I'll tell them everything. Remember, do not come back here! Is this understood?"

I nodded, scared by how angry and scared by brother sounded. Whatever was going on, I knew it was bad. I turned and began to run back to the main area, when I heard a child's scream behind me from the room they had entered. Brother turned pale.

"Son of a bitch. Okay, Fred, new plan. When the police arrive, tell them enter the storage room armed. And remember, STAY WITH MOM AND DAD!" he said, and ran into the storage room. Another scream ripped through the air, which I recognized to be brother's, before it was abruptly cut short. I ran to the security room, scared that brother would be angry with me for defying him. Instead, I got a much worse sight.

Of the three kids who entered, one, a petite blonde girl with a pretty face which was plastered with blood, was already lying on the floor, a large gash across her chest. It didn't take a medical officer to know she wouldn't be alive much longer. One of the kids, much taller with shocking violet eyes and deep black hair, was standing in the corner, shaking, tears running down his face. Both brother and the third kid were missing completely. The costumed man had taken off the mask, and though I couldn't see his entire face, I could see his crazed smile, mouth coated in blood.

"What's the matter, kids?" he shrieked, not sounding entirely human. "Not having fun anymore? We'll just have to make things more interesting!"

He raised the knife above his head, and I spoke, not entirely on purpose. "Leave him alone," I said, almost in a whisper, yet he still heard me. He turned, revealing his entire face, which was splattered with blood. His eye glinted, almost like a wolf seeing a deer, before slicing the boy in the corner across his exposed neck. He was dead before he hit the ground. A scream wrestled itself from my lips, before the man cleared the length of the room in three steps. He stopped directly in from of me, and smiled down at me, holding the knife above his head.

"A new addition, eh? I'll be more than happy to arrange!"

His knife flew down. I remember a searing pain across my chest, and then there was darkness.

I regained consciousness a while later, and the first thing I realized was, I couldn't move. I tried screaming out, to see if they caught the man who killed those two children, yet no noise came from my throat. Strong hands picked me up and began carrying me towards the front, and I thought for a second I was safe; brother or the police must have shown up. I was dead wrong.

It must have been after the store was closed, because there was no one there and the lights were all off. I heard sirens wailing, but it sounded far away and distorted, like I was underwater. When we got to the main dining room, the man turned and took be backstage. Back there, I saw the Freddy suit, my favorite of the animatronics, was lying on a table facedown, its back open and exposed. By blood turned to ice when the man spoke under his breath.

"Have to hide the bodies…no bodies, no proof," and then finished off with another creepy laugh. Then I realized what was going to happen. There was only one use for that suit….

He stuffed me unceremoniously into it, forcing some of my pesky limbs into the arms and legs of the suit. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt, but the realization did. The reason I felt no pain, was I was already dead. Despite what this meant, I wasn't afraid. A better word may have been curious. If I was dead, why was I still in my own body? Was this proof there was no heaven? I doubted it. Mom and Dad always took me to church on Sunday, so I knew better than to say there was no heaven. That would just make God angry.

When the suit stuffing was done, an incredible realization dawned on me: I could move again. I turned my body, which was a lot heavier with the suit on, and sat on the edge of the table. The man viewed me with horror. "H-how did that just-"

His sentence was cut short when I grabbed him by the head and lifted him off the ground. I must have hurt pretty badly, because the scream that ripped from his mouth was almost like that of an animal. All I had to do to silence him was to squeeze with all my might.

And that's exactly what I did.

His head burst open like a grape, blood spewing every which way. His body fell to the ground, due to the fact that his neck had also been crushed, leaving no connection left between the two body parts. When it was done, I looked at my new blood-stained hand, yet I didn't feel proud or happy for getting revenge. Instead, I felt a strange sadness. I had just killed a man. Did that make me just as bad as him? I shook my head, which was difficult to do in the suit. I wasn't a murderer. I was just protecting myself. But from what? I was already dead. What else could he have done? That when I figured out the answer. The other three children. I had simply avenged them. Speaking of the three children.

The Chica animatronic sat up suddenly, and she looked herself over. Somehow, I could sense it was the cute blonde girl who was in there. When she was finished, her eyes filled with tears (at least, I'm assuming they did. Animatronic eyes are so hard to read.)

"Y-you killed him!" she said, not accusingly, but more horrified. I nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I-I guess I did…."

Another voice rang out, another boy.

"W-why would you d-do that?"

I looked over and saw it was the Bonnie animatronic, the kid with purple eyes and black hair.

"I'm not sure. More for revenge that anything," I said. "Though it does seem strange. You don't think he's still in his body, do you?"

Chica shook her head. "No, when the four of us were dead, I almost could sense you guys, even if that seems stupid. I can't sense him at all."

Bonnie nodded his head, causing his ears to flap freely. "I agree. I can't feel him. I wonder why it only happened to us. And, another thing," he said, turning to face Chica, "where's that other kids? The red-head boy?"

"Right here," came the choked reply. All three of us turned in unison to see the Foxy animatronic huddled in a corner, hugging his legs. "I was the first to get stuffed into a suit."

I spoke up, "This may be a stupid question, but did any of you see my big brother in the room before…it happened?" I asked, hoping against hope he had made it.

Bonnie and Chica looked at each other before looking back at me.

"Yeah," Chica said, "we was him. He was only there for a second though. The guy threw another knife at him, and he suddenly disappeared. Almost like magic…" she trailed off. I looked to Bonnie to verify the story, and he nodded.

Foxy spoke up, "Now what? We're stuffed in the suit, and we can't tell anyone, they won't believe us. What do we do?" He asked, and it sounded like he started crying again.

It only then occurred to me that never once in the conversation had I opened my mouth to talk. It's almost like I was speaking with my mind. In that moment I understood. "Isn't it obvious?" I asked, and they all stopped talking and looked at me. "We found out what makes us so special. Until that time, we have to become the animatronics. We have to follow every single rule…."

_Alex _Joseph _Mitch

_Alaina _Paul _Tyler

_Courtney _Micah _Michelle

**Hey guy, James here! I played this game about a week ago, and haven't been able to sleep since! I thought it would be fun to write about the terrifying animatronics that haunt my nightmares. Also, this is the only chapter that will be in a first person point of view, the others will be third-person so there will be no indicator on who the 'main' character is. The chart above will be important later. For now, you now know the names of the protagonists! Ta-ta!**


	2. Chapter 1

**ATG: So, I've noticed two of the characters are named after me and Michelle.**

**JG: It's 'Michelle and me."**

**ATG: Whatever. Anyway, care to explain?**

**JG: Not really. Now then, onto the story!**

**ATG: Hey, you get back here!**

Mike looked in horror at the text he had just received from Joe.

_Staff meeting. Everyone has to be there. That includes you, Schmidt._

Mike didn't see why he had to be there. He had gotten fired several weeks ago (of course, he still kept showing up, and continued getting a paycheck for some odd reason.) He had only recently found out there were actually ten security guards, including himself, which could fill in if he needed them to. He didn't know quite why that hadn't been in the messages from Phone Guy, but, seeing how Phone Guy was more than likely a corpse at this point, he was willing to forgive him.

The other nine guards were…odd, to say the least. And yet, they had been around when he had started five months ago, and all of them were still around now, even after he had found out about the fill-ins. Comprised mostly of high school students, there were six buys and three girls. And, as far as he could tell, they were treated with a sort of reverence at the pizzeria.

A staff meeting could not be good, though. It was more than likely that his boss had found out he was still on payroll, and was going to do something about it. Why that required the other nine, he had no idea, but it still couldn't be good. He looked at the end of the text: _Be there at 11:30 pm. There's something we need to tell you._

Despite how badly that sounded, and the fact that it was only an hour before shit started going down at the pizzeria, he was really wishing he had the nerve not to go. But, Joe had texted him specifically, and he was feeling perfectly fine, so he wouldn't have an excuse.

And so, at 11:29 pm, he showed up at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria in full uniform. He had a feeling he wouldn't get one of the other nine to work tonight. All the others were there, yet he didn't see his boss anywhere, which was encouraging. It was worrying that they were holding the meeting in the main room, right in front of the animatronics, which, only last night, had attempted several times to murder him. And yet, all nine of the other guards seemed eerily calm, no one looking really worried.

Joe was the first to speak. At thirty, he was the oldest of the guards, and sort of acted as a mentor. He had taught Mike all the secrets on how to survive the nights.

"Mike, good to see you here. I was starting to think you wouldn't show up."

"Wouldn't surprise me if he didn't," Micah piped up. Micah, despite only being twenty one, acted like a huge bigshot in front of everyone. "Everything I hear about him says he's a coward."

"Shut up, Micah," Mitch spoke up. Mike felt a little awkward having to be defended by a fifteen year old, but he was grateful for the sentiment. "How were you your first couple months? If what I hear's true, you had to be bailed out by Joe on more than one occasion. Hey, Mike, how's it going?"

Micah scowled, but said nothing. Mike, however, was grateful that Mitch was there. He was by far the nicest of the other guards. "Fine, Mitch, thanks for asking." Mitch had started shortly before Mike had arrived, but his cheerful attitude and calm demeanor made him quickly liked by the other guards.

"Now, I'd guess you're wondering why you're here," Courtney said, all business as usual.

"Well, yeah, a little. I thought I was coming here to get fired."

All the guards started laughing at that, and it was Tyler who finally regained his composure first.

"Why would we fire you? You're our best source of entertainment!"

"Entertainment?" Mike asked.

Mitch chuckled a bit before bringing out a tape recorder. "Listen to this and then you'll see."

The recorder crackled to life, and Mike was shocked to hear my voice on there, speaking clearly:

_Okay, there's Chica, Freddy, and-wait, where's Bonnie? Where the-OH DEAR GOD HOMICIDAL RABBIT GO AWAY I'LL DO ANYTHING I SWEAR! DEAR GOD NO!_

The others were chuckling, but Mike just sat there in shock. He remembered that night. Bonnie had attacked me, but it reached six while he was dragging me towards the back.

"Or, my personal favorite," Mitch spoke and pressed another button on the recorder, and my voice crackled to life again:

_WHERE'S THE FOX? WHERE THE HELL'S THE-OH DEAR LORD IT CAN SPRINT THAT'S JUST NOT-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

A voice had escaped Mike's lips that would have rivaled Foxy's, who had just leaned into the door. That one Mike had narrowly avoided by pressing the door button at the last minute. Foxy had just narrowly ducked out, but he was still traumatized for the rest of the week.

By this point the others had busted up, not even trying to hide their obvious entertainment at Mike's fear.

"I-I've been recorded the entire time?"

"Yup. You see, there's something people don't quite realize about the animatronics," Tyler spoke. At that moment, the chimes hit midnight, and yet, all the lights stayed on. Instantly, however, there was a loud screech from Pirate's Cove. Foxy bolted into the room, picked Mitch up, and promptly-sat down and put Mitch on his lap. Needless to say, Mike was confused. And he voiced his confusion in a very mature, adult-like way: "WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL!?"

"Ah, yes, Foxy, right on time," Tyler spoke again. "Anyway, like I was saying, there's something most night guards don't know: It's not the animatronics you have to worry about."

At that very moment, a loud groaning could be heard coming from backstage. Tyler's face turned grim. "That's the thing we have to fear."

_Alex _Joseph _Mitch

_Alaina _Paul _Tyler

_Courtney _Micah _Michelle

**JG: Ooh, cliffhanger!**

**ATG: I always knew you were gay for the fox.**

**JG: Shut up.**

**ATG: Also, why is there cute Foxy fluff? I thought the animatronics were the bad guys?**

**JG: It will make sense next chapter, I swear.**

**ATG: Also, why have neither myself nor Michelle spoken yet?**

**JG: I'm trying to figure out their personalities. I'm trying to go for very strange.**

**MR: Why not just use our regular personalities, then?**

**JG: …**

**MR: That never occurred to you, did it?**

**JG: …**


End file.
